Make It Shine
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Tori and Cat's relationship is in the closet until Jade goes too far. What happens now? A bit sloppy, sorry. Just somthing I dreamed up and had to post for Victorious. Rated T to be safe Song-fic -ness
1. Chapter 1

**_Ok, this is a new story because I just randomly dreamed it one night and decided that it would probably make a good story to entertain you guys with until I finished typing my other stories so please, enjoy!_**

**_I don't own Victorious. I love Cat Valentine and think she and Tori are too cute together, but I don't own the show. _**

* * *

**Chapter one**

"Hey Cat," Tori said, walking up to the redhead.

Cat turned and smiled at Tori welcomingly. "Hi Tori," she said softly. "What's up?"

"Well," Tori said, leaning against the locker next to Cat's. "I was just wondering if later you'd like to come over to my house." Cat raised her eyebrows. "You know, since we can't make-out in public."

Cat's features twisted into a hurt expression and she screamed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Tori raised her hands in a calming gesture. "Cat, please calm down. It just means that I want to kiss you really bad and I wouldn't mind if you came over later."

Cat's expression cleared immediately and she smiled. "Oh, ok," beamed the excited redhead. "I'd love to."

Just then the bell rang for classes and the two girls headed off.

In class, Tori looked around at the other students to make sure that they didn't suspect anything of her relationship with Cat. Andre was smirking at her in that weird way he did and Beck was whispering to Jade, who giggled slightly. Robbie and Rex were hitting on yet another girl and Cat herself was staring at the ceiling obliviously. Tori smiled to herself and looked to the front of the class waiting for Sikowitz to arrive.

Sikowitz skidded into the classroom and all of the students turned to face front. "Sorry kids almost forgot my glasses this morning." explained the breathless teacher.

Tori chuckled while shaking her head. Sometimes he could be so forgetful, it's a miracle he didn't forget class. Sikowitz narrowed his eyes at her and Tori sighed, knowing what was going to happen.

"Tori," he said. "Since you find my blunder so funny how about I give you an assignment to that's due by the end of next week?"

Tori's jaw dropped and everyone turned to look at her. "Fine," grumbled the heated brunette. "What is it?"

"You must sing a duet." Sikowitz replied easily.

"What?" Tori demanded. "I do not duet."

A couple of students, including jade, snickered but Tori held firm. She and Sikowitz stared each other down for several minutes and Sikowitz finally lowered his head. "Fine, you can pick your own partner if it makes you that upset." He told her.

Tori threw her hands in the air and growled. "Fine," she hissed, looking around. "Who wants to be my partner?" All of her friends looked around uneasily, but only Cat raised her hand. "Thank you, Cat," Tori murmured grumpily. Cat grinned at her and nodded.

"Now that that's settled," Sikowits said loudly, claiming everyone's attention. "let's move on to the lesson for today: acting out monologues."

Everyone groaned but no one said anything as Sikowitz gave instructions for them to work on monologues that were due in a month. Tori and Cat moved away from the rest of the students to talk about their duet song. "I really think we should sing **New Classic**." Cat said happily. Tori smiled at her, glad her girlfriend had been the one to volunteer. It would make it easier.

"How about we sing '**Can I Have This Dance'**?" suggested the rockstar. "It's a very nice song."

Cat smiled and moved closer. "One time, my uncle told me he was listening to a really good song and when I listened to it, I felt the sudden urge to kiss someone. So I found my brother and kissed him so deeply neither one off us could breathe and he told me that I must have completely gone over the edge so I explained the song to him and he understood. After that I wasn't allowed to talk to my uncle for awhile."

Cat moved closer. "I'm thinking of the song now and you're the closest person here so, can I kiss you?"

Tori raised an eyebrow. "Sure Cat, but we might want to go to our closet since there are people here."

Cat nodded and the girls hurried to the janitor's closet. As soon as the door closed, Tori pushed Cat against the wall and kissed her passionately. Tori moaned in both surprise and pleasure as her hands moved to Cat's hips and Cat's arms wound around her shoulders.

"Tori," murmured Cat, the vibration of her lips making Tori moan louder.

Suddenly, the door to the closet opened, but neither girl paid any attention to it until they heard laughter coming from the doorway. Breaking apart, Cat looked over Tori's shoulder and Tori could tell from her groan that her assumption from the laughter had been correct. Slowly turning around, Tori came face-to-face with none other than jade.

* * *

_**OK, so like, I'm going to be posting this story fairly quickly, but I'd still like to get you guys' opinion on how it goes.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's the second chapter. Sorry all of the chapters are short, but for some reason that's just how I wrote it. By the way, I'm posting this at two in the morning so please excuse any errors in anything. I'll go back and look when I wake up in the morning**_

_**Anyway, Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter two**

Tori stood protectively in front of Cat and glared at Jade. "What do you want?" she demanded coldly.

Jade smirked at her as she stepped into the closet and closed the door. "So, the star singer and the lunatic are dating," she said. "I never would have guessed you to be the dyke type Tori. Cat, yes. Hell, I even used her as a sex toy for awhile."

Tori glanced at Cat incredulously and Cat lowered her head, hurt. "You said you wouldn't tell anyone about that." Cat said. "It was private."

Jade glared at her. "It was only private because you embarrassed me every time. You were so giggly, it was amazing you got your clothes off. Jeez, who would want you as a sex partner anyway? You were pathetic!"

Then Jade smirked at Tori contemptuously. "Well, I guess Tori doesn't have a complaint about it."

Tori turned to Cat to see her girlfriend so close to tears that they were starting to leak out. "T-Tori?" Cat said, looking up at her. Tori saw the sorrow in Cat's eyes and knew that she had been badly hurt.

"She couldn't handle a whip," Jade continued. "She couldn't handle knives, she couldn't even handle handcuffs! Every time I tried toys she cried, hell we had sex five times before I just gave up on her. She was just-."

"Shut up," Tori growled.

Jade stopped and her lip curled. "What?" she snarled.

"I said, shut up." Tori growled. "I won't let you make Cat feel bad because you're too stupid and insensitive to just have regular sex. Leave us alone!"

Jade's lips formed a sneer and she took a menacing step forward. "I don't think you get it pipsqueak." Jade said.

Tori raised an eyebrow since she was an inch taller than Jade. Jade raised an eyebrow and muttered, "Touche. Anyway, I know your little secret and from past experiences, I'm guessing you'll do anything to keep it just that: a secret. So, why don't we strike a deal?"

Tori glanced at Cat and saw the redhead staring at Jade fearfully. "Please, Jade," Cat said softly. "Don't do this."

"Why not? Vega here is pretty hot and she can't be any worse in bed than you, Red. So Vega, you wanna strike the deal or not?"

Tori nodded slowly and replied, "Tell me what the deal is and we'll see what happens?"

Jade nodded. "Take me to your house after school and I'll explain the entire thing."

Casting a glance at Cat, Tori saw that she was just about terrified. "Ok." Tori told the Goth. "Meet us at Trina's car right after school."

"Got it Vega." Jade left and Cat shrank into Tori's side, hugging me tightly. "I'm sorry, Tori." She said sadly. "Jade has something horrible planned. I can feel it in the air; she plans to torture you somehow."

Tori stroked her hair absently. "Don't worry Cat." Tori cooed softly. "I'll take it as long as it has nothing to do with you. Come on, let's get to class."

Cat nodded and they went to their separate classes. As Tori sculpted masks that could be used in a play about witches, she thought of poor Cat and how she was probably scared stiff of whatever Jade had planned. But it had been her idea to keep the entire thing secret; Tori had merely wanted to make her happy. She wasn't sure how people would react to their relationship and Tori didn't want her to endure anymore pain at Hollywood Arts.

Tori went through the rest of the day thinking about what Jade could possibly be thinking of doing to her, but came out with nothing. With Jade, anything horrible could happen. Finally, the final bell rang and Tori dragged her feet as she made her way out to Trina's car.

* * *

**_There you go. Please, enlighten me on what goes on in your heads and tell em what you think. :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**k, third chapter down, three more to go. If you're still reading this far, I'm glad. It just occured to me that I hardly ever, if at all, put any disclaimers on my stories so this is a disclaimer for this story. I don't own Victorious but if I did different things would have happened on the show thank you tot hose who have read this far and enjoy chapter three.**_

_**oh yeah and Love You Like a Love Song belongs to my girl Selena Gomez and the Scene so yeah, I don't own that but once time machines are invented, i will haha**_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Tori saw Jade and Cat waiting for her by Trina's car and sped up slightly; the sooner they got this over with, the sooner Cat and Tori could choose the song for their duet and begin practicing the routine for the class. Trina came out a few minutes later and they got in. Tori was in the front with Trina while Jade and Cat were in the back. Tori kept her eyes straight ahead as Trina talked nonstop about something that happened to her at school today while Jade and Cat stared out their separate windows.

At long last, they made it to the Vega home and Tori quickly led Jade and Cat upstairs to her room while Trina sang downstairs. Tori shut the door and turned to Jade, leaning against it. Cat leaned against te wall next to the bed and Jade sat on the carpet next to the bed.

"Ok, look," Jade began. "I'm thinking that since Beck is my boyfriend, all of my sexual needs are already filled. But, I think, Vega becoming a small servant to me for any needs I think she needs to complete will do just fine. What'd'ya say, Tori? Become my servant for as long as you two are a secret?" Tori glanced at Cat, who had her head down and her eyebrows knitted in deep thought.

"Ok," Tori sighed. "I'll do it, but leave Cat out of everything. She has nothing to do with this, capeesh?"

"Crystal ball clear, Vega." Jade smirked and began stripping down.

"What are you doing?" Cat and Tori both exclaimed.

"Just because Beck takes care of most of my sexual needs doesn't mean he takes care of all of them. He refuses to use his fingers, which brings the greatest pleasure to a girl. So, the young Vega over there is going to pleasure me. Get over here Tori."

Tori's eyes got as round as dinner plates as she shot a glance at Cat. The redhead had tears slipping down her cheeks as she averted her gaze out the window. Tori slowly walked over to Jade, who had positioned herself on the edge of the bed with her legs spread. Tori kneeled before Jade and slowly flicked her tongue out to taste the other girl. Jade moaned and, out of the corner of her eye, Tori saw Cat cringe.

Pulling back, Tori strode over to her girlfriend and took her in her arms. "We can stop this, you know." She told the distraught redhead softly. "We can stop it right now."

"But Tori…" Cat's eyes were wide and pleading as she stared up at the brunette.

"Fine, go downstairs to Trina. Ok?" Cat nodded, knowing that staying would cause her more pain anyway. When the red-haired girl was gone, Tori turned back to Jade.

"Let's do this." The Goth grinned.

Cat quickly walked down the stairs and sat on the couch. Trina wasn't anywhere to be found, so she turned on the TV. Coming to Disney Channel, Cat relaxed to watch Phineas and Ferb. A half hour later, Jade strolled down the stairs and shot Cat a smug grin.

"See you at school tomorrow, Cat." She called as she left out the door.

Cat grumbled under her breath about Jade and went up to find Tori. Finding her girlfriend lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, Cat slowly crawled over and cuddled up to the brunette.

"Do you wanna work on the duet?" she asked after a few moments.

"Sure, lemme just go brush my teeth first."

Cat nodded and went downstairs to wait for Tori. When the rockstar came down, Cat grinned happily and bounced over to her. "So," Tori said with a grin. "Let's decide on a song."

They began looking through teir IPods, looking for any songs that could be done.

"There's **Naturally** by _Selena Gomez and the Scene_"Cat suggested.

"I love Selena! Nah, that one's a bit fast though. Oh, how about **Catch Me** by _Demi Lovato_?"

"Yay, I love Demi! But that one's kind of slow. Maybe **Just That Girl** by _Drew Seeley_?"

"Oh he's cute. No, I don't like that one much. **I'm Not Crazy** by _Tiffany Giardina_?"

"Who?"

"Nevermind."

"There's got to be a song we can sing together."

"Hey, how about Selena's new song, **Love You Like a Love Song**?"

"Oh I love that one, let's do it!"

Tori hooked her IPod to the stereo and turned the song up.

(Tori in italics and Cat in **bold**)

_It's been said and done _

_Every beautiful thought's been already sung _

_And I guess right now here's another one_

_So your melody will play on and on _

_With the best of'em _

**You are beautiful **

**Like a dream come alive incredible **

**A center full of miracle lyrical **

**You saved my life again **

**_And I want you to know baby _**

**_I, I love you like a love song baby _**

**_I, I love you like a love song baby _**

**_I, I love you like a love song baby _**

**_And I keep hitting re_****peat** _peat,_ **peat,** _peat,_ **peat,** _peat _

**_I, I love you like a love song baby _**

**_I, I love you like a love song baby_**

**_ I, I love you like a love song baby _**

**_And I keep hitting re_****peat**_peat,_**peat,**_peat,_**peat,**_peat_

_Constantly babe you played through my mind_

_Like a symphony _

_There's no way to describe_

_What you do to me _

_You just do to me what you do _

**And it feels like I've been rescued **

**I've been set free **

**I am hypnotized by your destiny **

**You are magical lyrical beautiful you are **

**_And I want you to know baby_**

**_I, I love you like a love song baby _**

**_I, I love you like a love song baby _**

**_I, I love you like a love song baby _**

**_And I keep hitting re_****peat** _peat_ **peat,** _peat,_ **peat,** _peat _

**I, I love you like a love song baby **_(Love song baby) _

**I, I love you like a love song baby **_(Love Song baby) _

**I, I love you like a **_(I love you)_** love song baby and I keep **_(I love you)_** hitting repeat**_ (like a love song) _**peat, peat, peat, peat, peat**

_No one compares _

_You stand alone _

_To every record I own _

**Music to my heart **

**That's what you are **

**A song that goes on and on **

_I, I love you like a love song baby_

_I, I love you like a love song baby _**I love you **

_I, I love you like a love _**I love you **_song baby _

_And I keep _**like a love song **_hitting repeat_ **like a love song **_peat,_ _peat, peat, peat,_ _peat _

_I, I love you _**I love you **_like a love song baby _**love song baby **

_I, I love you _**I love you **_like a love song baby _**love song baby **

_I, I love you__like a love _**I love you **_song baby _

**_I love you like a love song_**.

Tori and Cat turned to each other with matching grins and Tori said, "Cat that was amazing!"

Cat ducked her head at the praise and replied, "You're really good too Tor. I love that song and I always sing along when I hear it."

"Really?" Tori asked. "So do I. It just has some weird ring to it, you know? Anyway, want a snack?"

Cat nodded and Tori went to the kitchen. Coming back with a plate of half sandwiches, Tori sat down to watch a movie with Cat.

* * *

**_I really like that song, ok? Don't chastise me because it has a killer beat, so yeah. Send me some love and support for the story. I love reviews!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Here's the fourth chapter and things are definitely taking a turn of events. Read and find out what happens. Thank you to those of you who have still been reading, it makes me happy!_**

* * *

**Chapter four**

The next few days continued in a blur for both girls. When Tori wasn't off doing something for Jade, she and Cat were either in class or practicing their duet routine to present to Sikowitz and the class. But Sunday afternoon. Cat had finally had enough. She wanted to surprise Tori with a box of donuts and a bouquet of flowers. She set them down in the living room and tip-toed up the stairs to Tori's room. She didn't notice the sounds coming from Tori's room until she was right in front of it.

"Can we stop now? I have to practice with Cat."

"No because I'm going to reciprocate."

There was a rustling sound and a whimper.

"B-b-but Jade. I'm with Cat!"

"She won't care. I'm just going to see how well I can do you."

Cat was stunned. Her blood began boiling and she stormed into the room… only to stop dead at what she saw. Turning tail, the redheaded actress strode out of the room and fled the house. A warm and on her arm stopped her before she had gotten very far.

"Cat, please, it wasn't what you think it was." Cat turned to see Tori standing behind her with a panicked expression.

"Tori, I can't take this anymore Tori. You're always tired at night and you always have marks on you. I know she does it and I didn't know what I could do to make you feel better." Cat set er face in a serious expression and continued. "But I do now. Tori, I want to tell everyone that I'm in love with you. I don't care what they'll say about me because I can't stand seeing you in pain." Tori looked into Cat's eyes.

"Are you certain Cat?" she asked. Cat nodded and Tori sighed. "Alright, I'll post it on the Slap so everyone-."

"No," Cat interrupted. "I want to make it special. So that everyone knows that we plan to stay with each other. How about we do our duet that way?"

"We could sing the song with a different attitude?" Tori suggested.

"No, singing a love song to each other has been done countless times. Maybe we could sing a song that shows how we feel without actually stating that we love each other until the end."

An idea occurred to Cat at that moment and a grin spread across her face. "And I think I know exactly which song to sing."

Tori raised an eyebrow and Cat stood to whisper in her ear. Cat's grin spread to Tori's face as they walked back into the house. Jade was there still half naked and glistening with perspiration. She had settled on the couch and was bruising the roses Cat had brought.

"Jade, Cat and I need to talk for a sec, kay?"

"Whatever. I'm heading home in a sec anyway."

Tori nodded and guided Cat up the stairs. "So how will we go about this, Kitten?"

"Well, I don't want Jade to know just yet, so we have to pretend that we're still practicing the same song as before. But, we can perform it in front of the entire school on Friday. I'll take care of the decorations if you can get Andre and a band to perform the song for us."

Tori mulled it over for a moment before nodding. "Alright, this shouldn't be too hard then."

Cat smiled and kissed Tori just as the door swung open. Cat ignored it and continued kissing her girlfriend before pulling away.

"Your clothes are on the bed." She said without turning to see who it was.

Jade strolled past and picked up her clothes, putting them on swiftly before saying,

"See you two at school. I'll be waiting Tori." With that, she left the two alone.

"Ready?" Cat asked.

"Let's do this." Tori replied.

* * *

**_Sorry the chapter's so short but it should be worth it for the next chapter, eh?_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Once again, I must put a disclaimer so yeah I dont own ummm Make It Shine that goes to the cast of victorious and victoria justice Almost finished guys. Just one more chapter after this one and _****you'll see the end. I hoped you liked it so far and I'm excited to see your reactions to the sixth and final chapter. But for now, enjoy the music of chapter five.**

* * *

**Chapter five**

The announcement came over the intercom. "All students please report to the auditorium for a very special performance."

Tori and Cat had already asked Sikowitz if they could go get changed for the performance. Tori was wearing a blue spaghetti strap dress that went to midthigh and had a sparkling chest, while Cat wore a bright scarlet strapless dress that just barely went to midthigh and completely sparkled. They were backstage and Cat was taking deep breaths while Tori stretched.

"You sure about this, Kitten?" Tori called.

"Yeah, Tor," Cat replied. "I've never been more sure about anything else in my life."

Just then, they heard Beck introducing the performance. "Thank you for coming to see a very special performance by our very own, Tori Vega and Cat Valentine!"

There was a cheer and the two girls took one last deep breath before the curtains opened.

(Tori in italics and Cat in **bold**)

_Here I am once again _(Crowd claps appreciatively)

**Feeling lost but now and then **(Crowd gasps in shock)

_I breathe it in _(She looks to Cat)

**To let it go **(Cat grins)

**_And you don't know where you are now _**(Music blasts loudly)

_Or what it would come to _(Puts hand out invitingly to crowd)

**If only somebody could hear **(Puts hand to her ear)

**_When you figure out how _**(Puts fingers to her head)

_You're lost in the moment_ (Waves hand over her head)

**You disappear (**Waves hand in front of her face)

_You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action_ (Jumps up a few times and twirls)

**You're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction** (Moves hips to the beat and leans toward crowd)

_Not a fantasy _(Waves hand over head)

**Just remember me (**Pushes Tori's chest playfully)

**_When it turns out right_** (Lean toward each other)

**Cause you know that if you live in your imagination **(Twirls around Tori)

_Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination _(Pulls cat to her and spins her away)

_In my victory _(Raises hand above her head)

**Just remember me** (Raises opposite hand)

**_When I make it shine_** (Lights flash on behind them)

_Reaching high _(Lifts arms above her head)

**Feeling low** (Dips down low to the stage)

**_Holding on but letting go_** (They grasp hands before sliding away from each other)

**I like to shine** (cat gives Tori a hip bump)

_I'll shine for you_ (Dance close to Cat giggling)

**_And it's time to show the world how _**(Jumping up beside each other)

_It's a little bit closer_ (Beckons with her finger)

**As long as I'm ready to go** (Lean close to each other)

_All you have is right now_ (Cat teases Tori slightly by swaying her hips)

**_As long as you feel it inside you know _**(Tori makes a grab for Cat and Cat twirls away)

_You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action _(Jumps up a few times and twirls)

**You're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction** (Moves hips to the beat and leans toward crowd)

_Not a fantasy_ (Waves hand over head)

**Just remember me** (Pushes Tori's chest playfully)

**_When it turns out right_** (Lean toward each other)

**Cause you know that if you live in your imagination** (Twirls around Tori)

_Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination_ (Pulls cat to her and spins her away)

_In my victory_ (Raises hand above her head)

**Just remember me** (Raises opposite hand shoulder)

**_When I make it shine_** (Move slightly away from each other)

**Everyone can tell you how it's all been said and done** (Moves to one side of stage reaching hand out to crowd to get dancers)

_That harder times will change your mind and make you wanna run_ (Moves to other side of stage also reaching hand out to draw up some backup dancers)

**But you want it** (Lean toward Robbie and Rex)

_And you need it_ (Leans toward Andre and Beck)

**_Like you need to breathe the air_** (Put hands to their throats)

_If they doubt you_ (Makes the crazy sign next to her head)

**Just believe it** (Puts a hand to her chest)

**_That's enough to get you there_** (Beam at each other with their eyes sparkling)

_You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action_ (Jumps up a few times and twirls)

**You're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction** (Moves hips to the beat and leans toward crowd)

_Not a fantasy _(Waves hand over her own head)

**Just remember me **(Taps her forehead slightly)

**_When it turns out right_** (Both twirl simultaneously as the song begins slowing down)

**Cause you know that if you live in your imagination (**Moves slowly closer to Tori)

_Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination _(Moves slowly closer to Cat)

_In my victory _(Places hand on Cat's hip)

**Just remember me** (Puts hand on Tori's shoulder)

**_When I make it shine_**

Cat and Tori gaze into each others' eyes for a second longer before moving in to kiss each other. When they pull apart there is complete silence in the auditorium as the entire school processes what just happened. Then, Beck, Andre, Robbie and, surprisingly, Jade start clapping at the performance and soon everyone else is too. Many of the students cheer for them to kiss again and Cat and Tori grin, glancing at each other.

Holding their hands up high, the girls grin widely at the school.

* * *

**_There you go. Now, stay tuned for the final chapter. Will the girls face any prejudice at the school? Or will things go better than they thought. Stay tuned to find out. Oh look at me, I sound like a radio station or a tv show. Anyway, next chapter coming up in less than three minutes. send me feedback to tell em how you like the story so far. PLEASE? :) :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_At long last it took me about fifteen minutes to get this entire flipping story posted, but I did it all for you guys. And now, indulge in the pleasure of the last chpater. Enjoy yourself._**

* * *

**Chapter six**

"Come on, Cat, you have to!"

"No I don't! I can do it online!"

"No you can't! Then I won't see you every day."

"But what if it's bad? What if they believe that it was a performance on Friday and then we kiss today and they don't like us?"

"I won't let that happen. Please, Cat, just do it?"

Cat took a deep breath and followed Tori through the doors of Hollywood Arts. The halls were completely empty and Tori looked around.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Um, well, it seems we are here three minutes before the first students get here." Cat told her, glancing at a clock on the hallway wall.

"Ok, we'll hide in the auditorium until then" Tori ordered.

Cat nodded and the girls ran to the auditorium. Sitting on either side of the stage, the girls couldn't help but remember Friday night. Finally, the girls heard the halls fill with noise and slowly emerged.

Walking nonchalantly to their lockers, Tori and Cat noticed that the noise instantly stopped as they passed and didn't start up again. Arriving at their lockers and taking out the books they needed, the girls turned to see that the hall was filled with silent watching students. Cat moved next to Tori and Tori glanced down at her before slipping her hand into that of the slightly trembling redhead. Andre finally fought his way through the crowd, followed closely by Beck and Jade and, a minute or two after that, Robbie.

"Hey girls!" Andre called, walking up to his locker before striding over to them.

"Oh, hey Andre, what's up?" Tori asked, noting that none of the other students, save Sinjin and his gang, moved away from them.

"It's about time you told us," Beck said.

"W-w-what do you mean?" Cat inquired quietly.

"Well, Andre, Robbie, Jade and I have known for awhile, but we didn't want to confront you about it."

"We're just happy you finally told us." Andre said, coming over, holding his mini-keyboard.

"Can I watch you two make out?" Robbie asked excitedly.

"No!" Tori exclaimed. "Now can you guys please tell Cat that no one cares if we're dating because we're almost just like every other couple?"

"Little Red, you don't have to be afraid. We're all here for you. Anybody have anything to say, we'll have a fist ready for their faces. 'kay?"

"'Kay, 'kay!" Cat chirped, brightening immediately.

"See?" Tori told her, grinning as the other students went about their business.

"Thanks Tori!" Cat beamed, leaning up to kiss her girlfriend before they both hurried to class.

* * *

**_S__orry it's short, but it got my point across. Hooray for Cat and Tori. I'm going to be working on some tragedies in FictionPress if any of you are interested. Go ahead and check them out. Anyway, I bid you all Bonsoir (good evening) Buenos noches (good night) and well wishes for tomorrow. Send me some feedback. I thrive from it. Thanks!_**


End file.
